1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for controlling a display apparatus and a mobile phone, and more particularly, to method of controlling a display apparatus and a mobile phone in order to input a user's manipulation into the display apparatus using the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television (TV) is generally controlled through a remote controller. As the technologies of the TV have been improved, the TV is able to provide diverse functions and execute applications. However, general remote controllers typically are unable to receive diverse user's manipulations due to their limited functions. Also, in order to improve the function of the remote controller, an increase in price is unavoidable. However, users generally do not wish to buy an expensive remote controller.
A mobile phone is one of the necessities for people today, and is also an article that is always carried by users. Also, the mobile phone is able to perform wireless communication and provide many functions that are not provided by the remote controller.
Users desire to use the functions of the TV with ease. Therefore, there is a need for a method for controlling a display apparatus such as a TV using a mobile phone.